She is gone
by Aerith Sakura
Summary: Dos puntos de vista diferentes en la guerra. Ella nunca quiso luchar. Él había estado preparado siempre. Para el Reto Temático de septiembre "Gore" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: El Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**SHE´S GONE**

Lisa sabía que era una cobarde. Nunca quiso unirse al ED, pese a la insistencia de Anthony y Padma. Admiraba a Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el héroe, pero no quería morir por él. Sin embargo hoy, por primera vez, deseó luchar, sentir la victoria y regodearse en los rostros desolados de los perdedores.

Corre por un pasillo con Anthony arrastrándola para evitar que se quede atrás. Han perdido al resto de su grupo, las imágenes de sus compañeros no dejan de atormentarla: Padma arrastrada a un pasillo por un mortífago, Su interponiéndose entre una maldición asesina y Mandy, quien había perdido una pierna… La última imagen, la de Terry deteniéndose al ver a Michael caer, gritando.

Pero ellos no se detienen hasta que llegan a un corredor sin salida. Se dan la vuelta, dispuestos a plantar cara. Lisa apenas puede mover la varita cuando siente la cruciatus, el dolor es insoportable, no consigue ver lo que está sucediendo, ver a Anthony. Son tres y se van turnando para maldecirla, al principio sólo con cruciatus, después comienzan los cortes por su cuerpo. Nota el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, mezclado con sus lágrimas. Su sangre, esa sangre tan sucia según esos mortífagos, ahora les empapa las túnicas.

Cuando el dolor cesa, Lisa se incorpora con cuidado. Ve, extrañada, a los mortífagos abandonar el corredor, y se pregunta a qué se debe esa suerte. Habrán visto alguna presa mejor, piensa, y aunque sabe que está mal, se alegra de que vayan a por otros. Entonces, Lisa se gira hacia Anthony y toda su alegría se esfuma. Anthony está con los ojos aún abiertos, con la expresión fiera que tenía cuando se dispuso a plantar cara a esos mortífagos. Lisa se arrodilla a su lado y se queda observándolo con la mirada perdida, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas pero ella apenas se da cuenta. Sin Anthony, ya no piensa en luchar, ni en sobrevivir.

_Ojalá hoy también hubiera sido una cobarde._

* * *

Theodore ha perdido la cuenta de las personas que ha matado hoy. Antiguos compañeros o miembros de la Orden, lo cierto es que le da igual. Es un mortífago, y como tal tiene claro cuál es su misión, debe matar a cuantos pueda del otro bando, e intentar que no le maten a él. No se siente culpable, y no tiene por qué hacerlo. Si él no mata, le matarán a él. Tampoco es que necesite mentalizarse, está disfrutando. Siempre supo que estaría preparado, aunque no presumiera de ello como hacía Draco. Siente adrenalina, de una forma que sólo ha sentido con el propio Draco. No piensa en la victoria del Señor Tenebroso, lo único que le interesa es destruir, de la manera más cruel, a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino. Mientras los demás corren, él camina tranquilamente, saboreando las imágenes que van apareciendo, disfrutando con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Cuando ve a Turpin con la mirada perdida, junto a Goldstein, piensa que puede ser divertido. Sin embargo, es más bien decepcionante. Ella no se gira a mirarlo, no advierte lo que sucede a su alrededor. Theodore comprende que es inútil intentar algo con ella, está ida. En realidad, la mejor forma de hacerla sufrir sería dejarla así, pero algo le impulsa a levantar la varita hacia ella. Pronuncia el Avada y ella cae fulminada junto al Ravenclaw, ligeramente recostada sobre él.

Esboza una sonrisa, "_te has ablandado, Theodore_", y una risa macabra resuena en el corredor.

* * *

**N/A**: Es el primer fic que publico, así que espero que no haya quedado demasiado horrible y/o soso... El gore me encanta aunque en realidad mi fic ha quedado demasiado suave, pero no me salía de otra forma. Tal vez para la próxima intente algo más duro. En cualquier caso, espero que os guste un poquito al menos, y si os parece la mayor mierda que habéis leído, me lo podéis decir mediante un review, acepto todas las críticas, de ahí se aprende ;D

En cuanto a los personajes, he elegido a estos dos porque me encantan desde que leí Mortífago, de Metanfetamina, un fic que recomiendo a todo el mundo, es lo mejor que he leído en esta página, y da una visión muy interesante de los Slytherin.


End file.
